Proximity technologies allow communications between devices that are placed in close proximity to one another. One example of proximity technologies, Near Field Communications (NFC), is a short-range wireless technology improved from Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology. NFC utilizes magnetic induction between two loop antennas located close to one another to form its connection. NFC allows wireless connections between devices of up to four inches. NFC devices can either be active or passive. In active mode, the two devices individually power their own radios. In passive mode, one device draws its power from the other device. NFC device implementations include embedded NFC chips, NFC-enabled subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, non-volatile memory cards (such as Micro-SD cards), and passive NFC-enabled tags or stickers. Another proximity technology is TransferJet™. TransferJet™ supports higher speeds than does NFC. Thus, TransferJet™ is targeted at different usage scenarios than NFC, such as high-speed wireless transfer. Yet another proximity technology uses location, device movement, and time reported to a server from two endpoints to determine that those two endpoints are proximate.
Conventional proximity functions, such as content sharing and payment systems, are enabled at the application level. Application developers are required to write applications that communicate directly with proximity technologies in order to enable various proximity functions. A deep understanding by the developer of the underlying proximity technology is typically required.